Hate Me
by AkatsukixXxProdigy
Summary: SUMMARY CHANGE! Itachi knew what he did was for the best. He only hoped Sasuke would realize that if/when he found out. UCHIHACEST! Rated M for lemons, yaoi, and bad language! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED...ON HIATUS! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hate Me**

Summary: How could Itachi do something like this to the only person who ever loved him? The only person HE ever loved for that matter. Summary sucks i know! Ita/Sasu , slight Sasu/Naru. YAOI! (boy on boy action!), UCHIHACEST! Don't like then don't read! Rated M for language and adult themes. OOC will occur...

Disclaimer - I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I don't own the show, the characters, the names, their hair, their shoes...nothing Nada!...although i do own the fantasies...drool

A/N: OK this story jumps around from present to past so pay attention people! I will greatly accept reviews, but if you're gonna criticize me don't do it by telling me that my story sucks or that it's stupid. Tell me why it sucks or what I'm doing wrong so that I may fix it! I'm serious! I don't like flames people! I will use them to roast weenies!!...and occasionally burn my homework.

_thoughts_

"Speech"

**Present - Itachi**- This means we are currently in the present and we are focusing on what Itachi is doing.

**Present - Sasuke**- This means the same as before only we are focusing on Sasuke.

**Present** - This means we are in third person point of view in the present...duh...

**Past - Itachi** - Same as the other only it's taking place in the past.

**Past - Sasuke** - are you starting to understand?

**Past** - Jesus!! Please tell me you are getting this!

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday.

**Present - Itachi**

Itachi looked down at his painted nails. The black was starting to chip so he mindlessly picked at it. Hist thoughts were running a hundred miles an hour. He stole another glance at the picture on his bedside table but quickly looked away again.

_Sasuke_, Itachi's mind stopped at the thought of his little brother. His mind started to recreate the image of his brother as he used to be. As he was when he was only a mere child.

Itachi shook his head violently to try to rid himself of the oh-so-familiar pain that was swelling in his heart. He looked once again at the picture before standing to leave. ..._Happy birthday Otouto... _With that, the raven left his room and locked the door.

"Ay! Itachi, we've got another mission!" Kisame waited for Itachi at the end of the hall before both Akatsuki members telaported out of their current living quarters.

**Present - Sasuke**

"H-how...was that...for a birthday present?" Naruto whispered in between his ragged, panting breath.

Sasuke smirked and pulled his blond lover to his chest as they relaxed from their love making, "One of the best presents I've ever gotten."

"Only ONE of the best?" Naruto pouted.

"Well I seem to recall you gave me that same present last year. Am I right?"

"Yeah well...which was better, this year's present or last year's?"

Sasuke smirked again, "Hmm...well... I think last year's was A LOT better."

Naruto hit him playfully, "Teme..."

"Love ya too Dobe." Sasuke smiled and only pulled the blond closer.

Naruto snuggled into the warmth the raven was offering, "Happy birthday...Sasu-chan."

**Past**

Itachi flopped onto his bed and sighed into his pillow. He never understood why even on weekends he managed to wake up so god damn early! He let out another sigh as he felt the familiar sting on his left wrist start to slowly subside. The Uchiha prodigy silently wished the pain of last night's actions wouldn't leave so quickly. He turned over on his side and lifted his black wrist band off of his wrist and peeled away the bandages that had been hiding under it. The blood had stopped seeping out of his self inflicted wound and he sighed once more.

"Aniki!!" Sasuke's voice rang through the halls outside of Itachi's room. Itachi quickly re-wrapped his wound and placed the wrist band carefully over the bandage.

Sasuke burst though the door and literally flew onto Itachi's bed. The elder Uchiha completely forgot about his stinging wrist and pulled his otouto to him.

"Good morning Sasuke. You're up early." Itachi ruffled the boy's hair.

"Good morning Aniki. Guess what today is!!"

Itachi smiled. he knew very well what the day was but he loved how excited his younger sibling got, "I don't know Otouto. Tell me."

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled, "Today is my tenth birthday!!"

"Ah yes, of course I knew that Sasuke." Itachi lifted his brother's chin and brought their lips together quickly, but lovingly, before pulling away, "How could I forget something as special as my otouto's birthday?"

Sasuke's reply was to snuggle up closer to his brother/lover. The only attention Sasuke ever got was from his brother. Whether it just be hugging and snuggling, or having sex. Sasuke loved his brother more than anything. Itachi was the only one in their clan to love him back.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened in worry, "Aniki!! There's blood on your arm! What's wrong?!"

Itachi mentally cursed and looked down at his arm. The wound must have started to bleed again and it was bleeding a lot. Itachi gently but hurriedly pushed his brother off his lap and went into his bathroom. Without even thinking he closed and locked the door behind him. He got to the sink and pulled off the wrist band and the now blood-soaked bandages. His cut was definitely bleeding bad. "Shit shit fucking shit!" Itachit got some more bandages and applied a lot of pressure to the wound. Once the bleeding stopped he wrapped it in a clean bandage and put his wrist band back in place. He walked out to see a worried Sasuke twiddling with his pillows.

"Aniki are you ok?" Sasuke looked as if he were about to cry.

"I'm fine Sasuke. It was just a wound from my last mission that re-opened. It's nothing." Itachi sat back on the bed and hugged his brother in attempts to calm him. It worked and Sasuke mindlessly pulled his brothers "injured" arm to him to comfort it. Itachi closed his eyes and cursed silently.

This was the last time he'd cut himself directly on his veins.

Sasuke spent the entire day with his aniki. The events of the morning had completely left his mind and he was perfectly and completely happy. Well...sort of. He had hopped at least his parents would have got him a gift, or even just said a simple "Happy Birthday Sasuke!" but that hadn't happened. Not even his mother. Here lately she had been more worried about Itachi and his father. They had been getting into a lot of fights the past couple months and they were only getting worse.

"So Sasuke. Where would you like to go now?" Itachi handed his little brother some of the candy he had just bought for the boy.

"I don't know Aniki. Cant we just go somewhere to hang out? Does it have to be specific?" His older brother was basically spoiling him today.

"Sure Otouto...whatever you want." Itachi let his brother lead the way to "nowhere specific".

They walked for a while till they came to a park that was deserted save a few stray cats. They sat on a bench and Sasuke intertwined his fingers with the elder Uchiha's. Itachi smiled down at his younger brother and noticed how deep in the thought the boy looked. Sasuke mindlessly started playing with his hair as he stared down at the ground.

"Itachi...can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why does everyone hate me." Sasuke kept his gaze down at the ground.

Itachi was honestly taken by surprise, "What do you mean Sasuke?"

"I mean...why does everyone in our clan love and adore you...but they all despise me."

Itachi pulled Sasuke's head up to look at him. The young raven's eyes were filled with hurt. "Sasuke...they don't hate you."

"Yeah they do. Even Mom does now too. She never really even talks to me anymore. I'm not stupid Aniki, I know that everyone thinks you are the best and I'm just the younger brother who cant do shit." A few tears ran down Sasuke's cheeks. They were quickly wiped away by Itachi, though.

"Sasuke..." Itachi didn't know what to say to comfort the boy, because he knew it was true. He knew that every fucking person in their god damned clan thought of his beloved little brother as a nobody. He knew this and he hated it, because what they didn't know was that Sasuke may be the strongest of all. Even though the boy knows that he will never be as loved as Itachi, he is still happy and he still has self respect. That's much more than Itachi has.

Suddenly the stinging on Itachi's wrist returned, as if on cue. Itachi felt a wave of shame over come him. Here he was, cutting himself to take away his self pitty and pain that truly didn't exist when his little brother was the one who had a real problem. "Sasuke...you know **I** don't hate you. You know that you, and only you, are the one person that I love. And that will never, ever change."

Sasuke smiled and snuggled into his brother's chest, "Yeah I know Aniki. I love you too."

A/N: So how was the first chappy?! Poor wittle Itachiis emo! Well I kinda explained how Sasuke is treated in his clan but i will go into more detail in later chapters.Oh and if you didn't get it, in the begining the pic that Itachi is looking at is of his Sasuke...so...yeah. Once again i accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong or if I need to change something!

Thank you very mucho!

**AkatsukixXxProdigy ()**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hate Me: Chapter Two - randomness**

Present – Naruto

Naruto tossed and turned, trying to get some sleep. But it was hard to do when he had a hundred sharp rocks digging into him. He had been on a mission for about a week. It was fairly simple. Lady Tsunade had been sent information on the Akatsuki's new hide-out and Naruto's ANBU team had been sent to investigate. Still, Naruto had purposely neglected to tell Sasuke where their mission was taking them. Though the raven had promised he would never leave Naruto again, the blond still knew Sasuke would do anything to kill his brother.

Naruto finally gave up on sleeping. He saw the sun's rays poking above the trees, so he figured sleep was pretty much pointless. Being the good leader he was, he let his subordinates sleep a little longer while he started a fire to cook breakfast. He smiled when he thought of how much Sasuke loved his food and was probably missing it dearly, because lord knows Sasuke's already eaten his way through the leftovers Naruto had left him. 'He probably misses the food more than me…' The blond smiled more. He knew that the once cold-hearted raven loved him more than anything.

The sun started to warm up the camp and Naruto's subordinates woke up. They ate their quick meal then started back out on their mission.

Present – Sasuke

Sasuke slumped into his couch and let out a big sigh. Then he mentally slapped himself for being so needy. Naruto had been gone for what…three days? And already Sasuke felt alone. As much as he hated to admit it, he hated being alone ever since he and the blond became a couple a few years back. He had gotten used to always having Naruto around, so now when he was by himself, he felt lost.

His thoughts were interrupted by the grumbling noise coming from his stomach. He frowned and tried to brush it off, only to be yelled at by his tummy once more. He gave in, and got up to go to the kitchen. When he opened the fridge, he seriously almost started to cry, key word, ALMOST. He had eaten all of the food Naruto had left for him and he was left with absolutely nothing.

"Fuck my life!!!" Sasuke groaned aloud. He walked over to the pantry and gave out a small sigh of relief when he found the blonde's lifetime supply of instant ramen. Sasuke usually wouldn't go near the stuff, but these were desperate times. And desperate times call for desperate measures. Sasuke carefully read the directions on the back of the box of ramen and began to prepare his dinner.

///twenty minutes later///

Now Sasuke was seriously fixing to break down into tears as he stared at the bowl of ramen. In some unknown way, Sasuke had burned the bowl of ramen. How he could fuck up a bowl of instant ramen, Sasuke had no idea. But he had done it and couldn't bring himself to eat it. He mentally cursed and finally just broke down and grabbed his wallet so he could go out to eat.

Past – Sasuke

Sasuke collapsed to his knees, his breath ragged from exhaustion. He looked all around the small forest clearing he was in and frowned. There were two targets on the trees that he had failed to hit with his kunai. He groaned loudly and lay on the ground. Sasuke stared up at the sky. He knew he should be up trying his technique again, but Itachi would be there in a few minutes so he decided to take a brake and wait for him to show up. Sasuke felt content as the warm sun beat down on his face and he smiled and closed his eyes, relishing in the moment.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke's eyes widened with fear as he sat up and turned to face his father. Fugaku was staring at the young raven with hard, angry eyes.

"I was just taking a break until Itachi got here."

"Taking a break," Fugaku looked around at the clearing, staring intently at the two missed targets and growled angrily, "Since when do you think you deserve a break? Look at this, this is a shame. You are an Uchiha, you should practice and practice until you are perfect! And that means no breaks! Now get your ass up and make something of yourself."

"Ok….I'm sorry Otou-san" Sasuke stood up and hung his head, avoiding his fathers gaze.

Fugaku growled angrily again and roughly lifted up his son's chin, "Look at me when you talk to me."

"Ow! Otou-san that hurts."

"Stop whining!" Fugaku held his son in a firmer grip, not letting go.

"I suggest you let him go, Fugaku." A voice from behind the man said.

"Itachi!" Sasuke exclaimed as he broke free of his fathers hold and ran to his older brother for protection.

Fugaku turned around, "How dare you talk to me with such informality." The man looked at his eldest son in the eyes. Itachi held his gaze for a few minutes before Fugaku let out an angry sigh and walked away.

Itachi smiled and kneeled down next to his younger brother, " You ok?"

Sasuke simply giggled and hugged his brother, "I'm perfectly fine Aniki."

"Well then, lets start practicing shall we?" Itachi ruffled the younger's hair and they proceeded to train.

//////////////////////

A/N: yay I finally got the second chapter done!!!! I'm SOOO sorry it took so long for me to update but a whole shit load of things like computer problems and LIFE got in the way. And I'm sorry this chappy was on the short side but they'll get longer as the story gets better. And I should be able to update more now cuz I got a new computer for X-mas and I wont have any more virus problems or internet problems.

Anyway….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! (if you know whats good for you! ^_^) AND ABSOLUTELY NO **FLAMES**….I used them to burn incense in my room!


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!: Ok so I decided that I am not happy with this story as it is. So I have decided that it would be best for me to re-write it so that I AM happy with it and therefore I can update more. Don't worry, I'm not changing the plot or anything…I just think some of the things I put in there are stupid and completely pointless so I'm going to re-write the first few chappys until they sound better. Then, once that happens I will be able to update! So hopefully this will all take place within the next few months, as I have started school and I will be ultra busy, and so I will be updating this story soon. THANKS TO THOSE WHO ARE STICKING WITH THE STORY! PLEASE DON'T ABANDON ME YET!!!! I WILL GET SOMEWHERE WITH THIS!!!

Thank you very mucho!….and sorry…for the delay and all XD

AkatsukixXxProdigy


End file.
